fanowska_equestria_girlsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Transkrypt/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Wampiry Atakują
Mortis z ciemnego zaułka: Zgubiłes się? :Chłopak: Słucham? Nie ja tylko tędy przechodziłem i... :podchodzi do niego jeszcze bliżej :Chłopak: Ale, tak właście to czego chcesz? Ja nie mam niczego wartościowego... :Mortis: Nie chcę pieniędzy ani niczego innego. Poprostu zgłodniałem, Bo czas na kolację! :Chłopak: Dzięki, ale ja jakoś nie jestem głodny... :Mortis: O, nie, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Nie ty będziesz jadł. Lecz ty będziesz zakąską, dla mnie i moich kumpli. :Chłopak: Jak to... twoich kumpli? :każe mu spojrzeć za siebie, Chlopak odrwaca się i widzi Timora i Ferusa :Chłopak: O kurczę... :Malum: Wybierasz się gdzieś? :Chłopak: Panowie... Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale ja nie szukam guza. :Timor: Tylko pogarszasz sytuację. :próbuje uciec, ale zaskoczył go Ferus wiszący na drabinie :Ferus: Cześć koleżko. :z zębami rzuca się na osobę :Mortis: Tutaj nie jest tak samo jak w Equestrii. Tutaj możemy tylko napadać na każdego kogo napotkamy. :Timor: To jest bez sensu. Napadać na każdego co każdej nocy? :Mortis: Meh! Gdybyśm tutaj nie trafili to mielibyśmy w Equestrii rajskie życie! :Ferus: Mów za siebie. Przynajmniej jest jeden plus. skrzynię z pojemnikami okradzionymi z banku krwi :Mortis: Ty i Ferus buchnęliście to z banku krwi? Nie no, szacun. :Malum: No? To kto chce? :Mortis: Mieliśmy tę nieśmiertelność w garści, ale ten zaciśniętymi zębami łowca musiał zniweczyć nasz plan! :grzmot :Mortis: Co tam się wyprawia? :Mortis: wzdycha O rany! Chłopaki, szybko! :Timor: Niby co? :Mortis: Wiecie co to jest? :Malum: Eeee nie? :Timor: Nie mam pojęcia. :Ferus: Węszy Ja wiem, ale... :Mortis: To Equestriańska magia! :Timor: Przecież tu nie ma magii! :Mortis: I tu się mylisz Timor! Dzięki niej będziemy mogli odnaleźć przedmiot co zapewni nam nieśmiertelność. :Lektor: My Little Pony Equestria Girls; Wampiry Atakują :Twiligh Sparkle: Mówicie, że podobna do mnie Księzniczka Twilight Sparkle przybyła tutaj by odzyskać koronę, która jest cześcią harmonii? :Rainbow Dash: Zgadza się! Wtedy doszło do konfrontacji z Sunset Shimmer w postaci uskrzydlonego demona, której daliśmy łomot... bez urazy Shimmer :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy... wzdycha :Applejack: Ale teraz jest jedną z nas. Mam rację? :Rarity: Potem musiałyśmy zmierzyć się z syrenami, które własnym śpiewem skłóciły wszystkich ludzi i gdyby nie Sunset Shimmer, to byłaby mogiła. :Sunset Shimmer: chichocze Dzięki. Teraz w czasie Igrzysk Przyjaźni musiałyśmy cię uwolnić od Midnight Sparkle. :Pinkie Pie: Od teraz jesteś naszą przyjaciółką. Witaj w Ekipie! :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, ale nie mogę dalej przyzwyczaić się do tej nowej szkoły, skoro tyle lat spędziłam w Kryształowej Akademii. :Fluttershy: Nie przejmuj się tym. Ta dyrektorka Grzyb nie była przyjemna dla każdego ucznia. To dzięki Dziekan Cadance trafiłaś tutaj. :Rarity: Hej Słuchajcie! A co powiecie na to by na nowo zapoznać Twilight i nadrobić spore zaległości? No więc po szkole pójdziemy na miasto i pójdziemy na zakupy i potem... :się zgadzają :[[Nadrobić Stracony Czas]] :Rainbow Dash: Wreszcie nadrobiłyśmy stracone zaległości i to z nową Twilight z naszego świata. :Fluttershy: Tylko, szkoda, że nie mogłyśmy tego zrobić z tą Twilight z Equestrii, ale teraz miałyśmy okazję. :Twilight Sparkle: To naprawdę miłe uczucie spędzić z wami mnóstwo czasu dziewczyny. Minęło wiele czasu odkąd uczęszczałam do Crystal Perp. Nie miałam takiego szczęścia aż do teraz. :Applejack: Wiesz jak to jest? W końcu masz okazję zapoznać się z pozostałymi. :Flash Sentry :Rarity: Uważaj, Flash Sentry tu idzie... :Sunset Shimmer: Hejka, Flash. :Flash Sentry: Hejka, dziewczyny co tam? :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie nadrabiamy z Twilight spore zaległości, by się na nowo zapoznać. :Rarity szeptem: Na co czeksz, Twilight. Zagadaj do niego. :Twiligh Sparkle: No więc... :Flash Sentry: Miło cię poznać na nowo. Przypominasz tę Twilight z Equestrii, którą spotkałem pierwszego dnia. :Twiligh sparkle: No cóż... Wzajemnie i... :Flash Sentry: Może by tak się umówimy, co? :Twilight Sparkle: No nie wiem ja... :Flash Sentry: Spoko, jak by co... kartkę, długopis i pisze. Masz mój numer. Jakby co to zadzwoń. To narazicho. wychodzi :Twilight Sparkle: Eeee... Dzięki... :Rarity: Twilight, ale z ciebie szczęściara! Masz numer od Flasha. :Twilight: Sama nie wiem... Ja nie mam szczęścia do chłopców i... :Pinkie Pie: Żartujesz!? Właśnie trafił ci się przystojniak. Jesteście sobie przeznaczeni. Niech cię uściskam! się do Twilight :Twilight sparkle: Wzajemnie, ale nie wiem czy ja... :Sunset Shimmer: Może ja nie miałam szans u Flasha, ale za to tobie ci się powiedzie. Gratuluję ci. :Twilight: No cóż... Dzięki... :Rwinbow Dash: Jak na mój gust, jesteśmy odjazdową ekipą na świecie. :Mortis: wzdycha Ciągle dzień! Nie wyjdziemy na powierzchnię gdyż słońce może obrócić nas w popiół. :Timor: Mamy sterczeć jak kołki oczekując zmierzchu? Wielki mi plan, Mortis! :Mortis: Otóż nie zamierzamy! Nie jesteśmy frajerami, żeby siedzieć tutaj aż do zmierzchu! Musi być coś co zapewni nam ochrone przed słońcem i będziemy mogli wmieszać się w tłum. :Malum: Ja mam! :Mortis: No? :Malum: Może by tak parasole! Zasłonimy się nimi i słońce nam nie zrobi. :Timor: Jesteś jeszcze głupszy niż sądziłem, Malum! :Malum: A ty nie? Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? :Timor: Bo ty jesteś za głupi, by zrozumieć. :Malum: Skoro jesteś taki mądry to czemu nie zostaniesz szefem gangu? :Timor: Bo Mortis nim jest i zawsze lubi się wywyższać! :i Malum kłócą się :Mortis: ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ OBYDWAJ! :i Malum milczą :Mortis: No dobra! Myśl... :Ferus: A może by tak pierścienie, które ochronią nas przed słońcem i wmieszamy się w tłum chichocze :Mortis: Ferus, to jest najgłupsza rzecz jaka... Hej! To jest myśl! Że też wcześniej ja na to nie wpadłem! No Ferus Ferusa po głowie ty zwierzaku! Twój psychopatyczny móżdżek się na coś przydaje! Nie to co wy dwaj! Miałem te pierścienie pod ręką przez cały czas! pierścienie z kieszeni :Malum: Myślałem, że pomysł z parasolami będzie lepszy! :Mortis: Te pierścienie dadzą nam ochronę przed słońcem i pozwoli nam wmieszać się w tłum. Niech każdy weźmie po jednym i nałoży na palec. pierścienie na palec :Timor: Nie widzę różnicy. :Mortis: Musimy tylko wyjść na powierzchnię i przekonać się, czy działają. To kto pierwszy pójdzie? :i Ferus cofają się :Malum: Co? Dlaczego akurat ja? :Malum: Nie.. nie.. Stójcie! Czekajcie! Może by tak... NIE!! Maluma na zewnątrz krzyczy: SŁOŃĆE! JAK MNIE PALI! W PYŁ SIĘ OBRACAM! krzyczeć Hej, Chłopaki! Ja żyję! Nic mi nie jest! :Mortis: Oczywiście, że nic nie jest idioto, bo ten pierścień daje nam ochronę. :Malum: Chwila... Dlaczego nie macie kłów? Uszy zrobiły sie okrągłe i oczy niebieskie? Gdzie są pazury? Co się z nami stało. :Timor: Klejnot zrobił się niebieski i zrobiliśmy się podobni do ludzkich śmiertleników. :Mortis: Doskonale! No to idziemy! :Timor i Malum milczą :Mortis wzdycha: Do miejsca skąd widziano magię! :węszy :Mortis: Masz coś Ferus? Hmm.. Myślę, że te dziewczyny mają coś z tym wspólnego. :Ferus: No to bierzemy je! :Mortis: Ej, Stój! Nie możemy je wypłoszyć! Pamiętajcie jak nas zobaczą to nam uciekną! Więc musimy tak niepostrzeżenie iść za nimi! Jasne? :głowami :Mortis: No to idziemy za nimi! :Sunset Shimmer: Hę? Dziwne... :Mortis: A więc to tutaj? :Timor: Szkoła? Poważnie? Gorzej już być nie może! :Mortis: To pewnie stąd płynęła magia. :Malum: Co teraz? :Mortis: Jak to co? Wchodzimy! I pamiętajcie zachowujcie się naturalnie! :Timor: No i gdzie one są? :Ferus: Nie widzę? :Malum: Zniknęły, czy co? :Mortis: O! Tutaj są! Idziemy! :Wice-dyrektor Luna: Witam! Jesteście nowymi uczniami? :Mortis: Eeee... Tak! Owszem! się. Wybacz za to najście. :Wice-dyrkeot Luna: Wyglądacie na dość upiornych.... Nieważne. Chodźcie do Dyrektor Celestii. :Wicedyrektor Luna: Celestio. Nowi uczniowie się zjawili. :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak? W czym mogę służyć? :Mortis: No więc może się przedstawimy. Ja jestem Mortis. A to moi kumple! Timor, Malum i Ferus :Ferus: się Siemka. :Dyrekto Luna: Wyglądacie mi dość upiornie. :Malum: To dlatego, że jesteśmy... :Mortis:...z klubu Gothów. Tak Z klubu Gothów! :Dyrektor Celestia: To wyjaśnia ten wasz wygląd. :Mortis: Taki nasz styl. :Dyrektor Celestia: Tak czy owak, moja siostra oprowadzi was po szkole. :Mortis: To świetnie. szeptem To idealny moment by znaleźć je. :Dyrekto Celestia: Słucham? :Mortis: Eee To możemy od razu ruszyć! :Dyrektor Celestia: Proszę bardzo. Luno? Oprowadź ich. Miłego dnia w szkole. :Wice-dyrektor Luna: To jest sala chemiczna, pracownia komputerowa... :Timor szeptem: To się robi nudne... co mamy zrobić? :Mortis szeptem: Cierpliwości.. dziewczyn jak wchodzą do Stołówki Bingo! :Wice-dyrektor Luna: Słucham? :Mortis: Tak się zastanawiamy gdzie jest stołówka? Bo my tak się składa, że zgłodnieliśmy od jakiegoś czasu. :Wice-dyrektor Luna: W tamtą stronę. :Mortis: Dalej sobie poradzimy. To... do widzenia. :Wice-dyrektor Luna: Do widzenia... dziwni są... :Malum: Dobra robota szefie! Wymknęliśmy jej! :Mortis: Tak! A teraz idziemy do nich! Dowiemy się co nieco. :i Snails rozmawiają ze sobą i nagle ta czwórka przykuwa ich uwagę :Snails szeptem: Ty, patrz na nich. :Snips szeptem: No, widzę. Teraz uważaj... :Snips: Hej! Fajne ciuchy! Skąd je wzięliście? Od hrabiego Drakuli? :i Snails się śmieją :Mortis: Nie zwracajcie na nich uwagi. :Snails: Wyglądacie jak hip-hopowcy z zakładu pogrzebowego. :i Snails się śmieją :Mortis: Zważaj sobie mały, bo nie wytrzymam i ja wam... szeptem Ferus, nastrasz ich. :Ferus: Z dziką rozkoszą. :zrobił się czerwony zmienił mu się wygląd :Ferus: sykliwie :i Snails trzęsą się ze strachu i z krzykiem uciekają :Mortis: Dobra robota. Teraz wchodzimy! :Sunset Shimmer: Dziwne. Nie przypominam sobie by przyszli kolejni uczniowie. :Rarity: Rany. Spójrzcie na ich ciuchy. Wyglądają dość... upiornie. :Twilight: Wyglądają mi na gothów. Taki ich styl, niestety. :Fluttershy: Każdy w tej szkole jest mile widziany. :Rainbow Dash: A Dazzlings? Chciały skłócić naszą szkołę. :Fluttershy: No.. z ich wyjątkiem. :Mortis: No i jak myślicie chłopcy? :Malum: Nie wiem ja wy, ale te frytki chili są place lizać. :zwracają uwagi :Malum: Co? I dają też paluszki rybne! :Timor: Wyglądają mi na zwykłe dziewczyny! Tracimy tylko czas! :Mortis: Węch Ferusa nigdy nie zawodzi! On wyczuwa w nich coś... niezwykłego. :Uczeń siada do stołu gdzie siada czwórka :Mortis: Ej, koleś! Zajęte jest. :Uczeń: Sory. nie wiedziałem... :Mortis: groźnie Zajęte, mówię! :odchodzi od stołu :Mortis: Dobra, chłopcy. Gdy one wyjdą to zaczaimy się na nich. Wszystko jasne? :Sunset Shimmer: Mówię wam ci nowi uczniowe są nieteges. :Rainbow Dash: Nie przesadzaj. To tylko Goci. Swój charakter tak mają. :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset ma racje. Oni są jacyś dziwni... jak na gothów. :Applejack: Nie przesadzajmy. Zresztą nie wydaje mi się, by nagle by nowi uczniowie się pojawiali tak nagle. :Rainbow Dash: Być może, ale jeśli się im nie przyjrzymy to nigdy się nie dowiemy. :szafkę i widzą Snipsa i Snailsa przerażonych :Applejack: Co jest? :Rainbow Dash: Co wy dwaj robiliście w mojej szafce? :Fluttersy: Czyżbyście się ukrywali? :Snips: Tak! Ukrywaliśmy się! :Snails: Przed nimi! :Sunset Shimmer: Przed kim? :Snips: Widzieliśmy! :Snails: Obaj widzieliśmy! :Snips: Kły! :Snails: Szpony! :Snips: Czerwone ślepia! :Snails: I ten syk! :Snips i Snails: Makabra! :Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz, mówicie, że widzieliście... :Sunset Shimmer: Kły? Szpony? I Czerwone oczy? :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiem jak wy, ale coś mi tu śmierdzi. :Sunset Shimmer: Snipsa i Snailsa przeraziło coś. Mowili, że widzieli kły, szpony i czerwone oczy. Według mnie to były wampiry. :Twilight Sparkle: To jest absurdalnie niemożliwie. Wampiry istnieją tylko w legendach. A po drugie nie wychodzą w biały dzień, gdyż z tego co ja wiem słońce ich zabija. :Sunset Shimmer: A może ta czwórka ma coś z tym wspólnego i myślę, że oni pochodzą z nie z tego świata - czyli z Equestrii. :Applejack: Sugerujesz, że te wampiry pochodzą z Equestrii? :Sunset Shimmer: I znalazły sposób by obronić się przed słońcem. One nie zostały wygnane, lecz przybyły, bo czegoś szukają. :Pinkie Pie: Może używają kremu z filtrem? się z niedowierzaniem No co? Niechcą sie sparzyć. :Rainbow Dash: Jeżeli jakieś wampiry miałyby podskakiwać, to będą miały ze mną do czynienia. Wierzcie mi parę filmów akcji oglądałam i znam parę chwytów. :Sunset Shimmer: Mówię wam, że ta czwórka to na bank Wampiry z Equestrii. :Mortis: Mądrze gadasz. To prawda! Przybyliśmy z Equestrii. :z przerażenia :Mortis: Wybaczcie za to nieprzyjemne powitanie, ale chyba się nie znamy. Ja jestem Mortis. Szef gangu wampirów z Trotsilvanii. A to są moi kumple. Timor. Malum i Ferus :Ferus: się psychotycznie :Rainbow Dash: Jeśli szukacie guza, to właśnie znaleźliście! :Rarity: Ja jestem zbyt ładna, by mi wyssali krew. Bo moja jest błękitna. :Mortis: O nie, nie, nie! Nie przyszliśmy was zagryźć. Chcemy znaleźć rzecz co zapewni nam wieczną nieśmiertelność. :Applejack: Co masz na myśli? :Timor: Naprawdę nie słyszałyście o Ankhu Nieśmiertleności? :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem co to ankh - to taki przedmiot pochodzenia egipskiego... :Mortis: Dość! A wy na pewno wiecie gdzie on się znajduje! Ateraz mówcie, Gdzie. On. Jest? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie mamy bladego pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Bez urazy, ale żaden z takich błaznów nie ma zapewne pojęcia, gdzie się ukrywa? :Mortis: Więc wydobędziemy to siłą! Brać je! :uciekają :Applejack: Ślepy zaułek! :Timor: Wpadłyście niczym mucha w sieć! :Mortis: Dość gadania! Bierzmy je! :Malum: Super! Bo ja jestem głodny! :Mortis: Co jest?... :upada na ziemię i wybucha czosnkowym gazem :kaszlają :Malum: Fuj! Czosnek! Nie cierpię czosnku! :Timor: Chyba oczy mi łzawią! Nic nie widzę! :Mortis: Ty! :Hunter Nighthawk: Bez obaw, dziewczyny! Ja się z nimi rozprawię! :Mortis: Nie wiesz jak długo czekałem na tę chwilę! :Hunter nighthawk: To się doczekałeś! :Mortis: Brać go! :do walki Huntera NightHawka z wampirami :Applejack: Co to za jeden? :Rainbow Dash: Widziałyście to? Gość ma styl! :się skończyła :Mortis: Jeszcze się spotkamy łowco! Bądź pewien! :wycofują się :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki za ratunek. Kim jesteś? :Hunter Nighthawk: Jestem Hunter Nighthawk. Equestriański Łowca wampirów z Trotsylvanii. :Rainbow Dash: Jesteś niesamowity! Jak ty to robisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś łowcą wampirów? Przybyłeś z Equestrii? :Hunter Nighthawk: Może pomówimy w bezpiecznym miejscu. :Hunter Nighthawk: Zgadza się. Ta czwórka to wampiry z Equestrii. Wiele lat temu Wampiry z Trotsylvanii, były wielkim postrachem w Equestrii. Każdy ugryziony jest zmieniony w poddane ich woli sługi. Czwórka z nich chciała posiąść pewien mistyczny artefakt o poteznej mocy zwany ankhiem nieśmiertelności. Dzięki niemu chcieli siać terror zza dnia, ale postanowiłem położyć temu kres i wraz z współwładczyniami, postanowiliśmy pokonać wampiry. Współwładczynie otworzyły portal i zabrałem wampirom ankh nieśmiertelności i uciekłem przez portal. Ale wampiry nie odpuszczały i ruszyły za mną w pogoń i trafiły właśnie do tego świata. Spędzając czas w tym świecie zdołałem podzielić ten ankh na cztery częśći i ukryć je w różnych miejscach, o których wampiry nie mają pojęcia. Z tego co czytałem w gazetach i internecie to za czery dni zacznie się zaćmienie słońca. :Twilight Sparkle: Uwielbiam takie zjawisko! Miałam okazję zobaczyć to gdy byłam małą dziewczynką. Czy to dobrze? :Hunter Nighthawk: Raczej źle. Przy zaćmieniu słońca jeśli wampiry dostaną cztery fragmenty ankha nieśmiertelności to zdobędą nieśmiertelność i będą zdolni podbić wasz świat. :Sunset Shimmer: Mówisz, że trzeba znaleźć fragmenty ankha przed wampirami, by niedopuścić by zdobyli nieśmiertelność? :Rarity: O, nie! Kolejna walka z siłami zła, przy których znów ubrudzę ciuchy. Ja mam zbyt delikatną szyję, by jakiś wampir zatopił w nią kły. :Hunter Nighthawk: Od jakiegoś czasu śledziłem te wampiry. Zaatakowały kilkanaście osób zmieniają ich w wampirze sługi. Jeśli dojdzie do kolejnych ataków to skutki mogą być katrastofalne. :Fluttershy: To okropne. Nie chcę skończyć jako wampirzyca. :Sunset Shimmer: A mianowicie, gdzie ukryłeś te cztery fragmenty? :Hunter Nighthawk: W czterech miejscach, o których, wampiry nie wiedzą. Tylko ja mam do nich dostęp. Musimy tylko zadbać, by wampiry nam nie przeskadzały. :Pinkie Pie: Znaleźć fragmenty i je poskładać? To tak jak z puzzlami? :Hunter Nighthawk: Żeby go zniszczyć! Musimy je znaleźć przed zaćmieniem słońca! Mamy na to cztery dni! Najlepiej zrobić to w nocy, bo wampiry są aktywne o tej porze. :Rarity: O rany, o tej porze? Przecież nie wyśpię się, a sen daje mi urodę. :Appejack: A chyba nie chcesz, by wampir zakradł się do ciebie i wgryzł się w twoją szyję? :Rarity: Proszę nie strasz mnie. :Sunset Shimmer: Od czego zaczniemy? :Hunter Nighthawk: Na mapie są zaznaczone miejsca ukrycia fragmentów ankha. Zaczniemy od pierwszego miejsca, gdzie ukryłem fragment. :Rainbow Dash: Eksta! Zajefajnie! No to na co jeszcze czekamy? Ruszamy! :wychodzą z kawiarnii :Timor: Słyszałeś to Morits? :Ferus: Chcą znaleźć pierwszy fragment Ankha. :Mortis: I bardzo dobrze! Wyręczyli nas! Wykorzystamy to na naszą korzyść! :wychodzi z kawiarnii :Trixie: O boże... Muszę stąd wiać :na Maluma :Trixie: Au! Ej! Patrz gdzie... :Malum: Wybierasz się gdzieś? :do niej trzy inne wampiry :Trixie: Czego chcecie, ja nic nie powiem, nic nie widziałam. Nie róbcie mi krzywdy. :Mortis: Nie zamierzamy. :Trixie: Co? :Mortis: Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto pomoże nam zaprowadzić do fragmentów ankha. Rozumiesz? :Trixie: Chyba się nie znamy. Jestem Wielka i Wszechpotężna Trixie! A Trixie nikomu nie służy! :hipnotyzuje Trixie :Trixie: Jestem Trixie do waszych usług. :Mortis: Doskonale. A teraz, chce byś śledziła dziewczyny i łowcę, w czasie gdy my będziemy uczotwać. :Trixie: Jak sobie życzysz. :Applejack: Chodzimy po mieście od kilku godzin. Na pewno wiesz gdzie ten fragment? :Hunter Nighthawk: Tak. Nie daleko. Dokładnie tutaj! :Rarity: Fuj! W ściekach! Ty chyba żartujesz! Ja tam nie wejdę, bo nie chcę się ubrudzić. :Hunter Nighthawk: W porządku. Ja tam wejdę. :czekają i z kanałów wychodzi Hunter Nightawk z fragmentem :Hunter Nighthawk: Znalazłem. :Flash Sentry: Hejka. :z przerażeniem :Hunter Nighthawk: Gadaj, coś ty za jeden? :Sunset Shimmer: W porządku! On jest z nami. :Twilight Sparkle: Flash? Co ty tu robisz? :Flash Sentry: Słyszałem tę waszą rozmowę i pomyślałem, że może przyda się wam moja pomoc w walce z wampirami. :Appejack: Nie narażaj się lepiej, chłopie. Bo wampiry mogą zrobić tobie krzywdę niż nam. Od tego mamy łowcę wampirów. :Flash Sentry: Eeee... Witam. Jestem Flash Sentry. Przyjaciel dziewczyn. Ty jesteś łowcą wampirów? :Fluttershy: Lepiej dla twojego bezpieczeństwa zostań w domu, bo to jest zbyt niebezpieczne. :Flash Sentry: Właśnie chcę wam pomóc i chcę to zrobić dla Twilight. :się :Sunset Shimmer: Zgoda. Ale pod warunkiem, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego. :Flash Sentry: Możecie na mnie liczyć. :Trixie: Hmmm. A więc zdobyli pierwszy fragment. Muszę powiadomić Mortisa. :Trixie: Mortis. Znaleźli pierwszy z fragmentów ankha. :Mortis: Niedobrze... Musimy znaleźć je wszystkie nim dojdzie do zaćmienia słońca. :Timor: Może by tak wysłać swoich poddanych, by odebrali im fragmenty. :Mortis: Niezły pomysł. :wampirzych sług :Mortis: Powstańcie moi słudzy. Wychodźcie na łów! Znajdźcie ich i odbierzcie im fragmenty! :sługi wychodzą na zewnątrz :Fluttershy: Możemy zrobić przerwę? Nie czuję już nóg. I już spać mi się chcę ziewa. :Hunter Night: Wampiry nie zrobią przerwy, dopóki nie zdobędą fragmentów. :Pinkie Pie: Podobno by nie spać najlepsza jest kawa. On chyba pije dużo kawy i nie śpi po nocach. :węszy :Twilight Sparle: Co tam Spike? Masz coś? :szczeka :Twilight Sparkle: Coś metalowego... Dobra robota piesku. :Hunter Nighthawk: Doskonale. Jeszcze tylko dwa. :Rainbow Dash: Chyba mamy towarzystwo! :sługi syczą :Sunset Shimmer: To muszą być ofiary wampirów zmienieni w wampiry. Chcą odebrać nam części. :Hunter Nighthawk: Zajmę się nimi. Nie pozwólcie, by zabrali wam fragment. :wo walki :Sunset Shimmer: Uwaga! Atakują! :Rainbow Dash: Zostawcie to mnie! Najpierw piącha! Łokieć! I z Półobrotu! :Appejack: Pewnie naoglądałaś się filmów akcji? :Rainbow Dash: Nauczyłam się co nieco. :Nighthawk rzuca granatem czosnkowym i po chwili wampiry wycofujuą się :Twiligh sparkle: Udało się. Wycofują się. :Sunset Shimmer: Mamy drugi z fragmentów. :Hunter Nighthawk: To jeszcze nie wszystko. :Mortis: wściekłości CO!? Mają już dwa fragmenty!? ze wściekłości :Timor: Po co szarpiesz te nerwy. Zostały tylko dwa, które możemy zdobyć. :Mortis: Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Jeśli mój plan legnie w gruzach to będzie katastrofa! Zaćmienie słońca zdarza się raz na parę lat! Taka szansa może się nie powtórzyć! A ten przeklęty łowca już raz zniweczył nam plany, więc drugi raz się to nie powtórzy! :Malum: Kiedy słucham Mortisa to zaczynam pocić się pod pachami. :Mortis: spokojnie No dobra.. Chyba czas wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! I tym razem, żadnych pomyłek! :sparkle próbuje złączyć dwa fragmenty :Twilight Sparkle: To chyba nie działa! :Sunset Shimmer: Potrzeba wszystkich czterech, żeby ankh był w całości. :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację. Zostały już tylko dwa miejsca gdzie zostały ukryte fragmenty. :Flash Sentry: Eee. Twilight... Może byśmy tak porozmawiali... na osobności.... :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam czasu Flash. Może kiedy indziej. :Appejack: Twilight. Nie bądź taka. Flash to idealny facet dla ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Tak jesteście jak tort i wisienka na szczycie. Jak babeczka i posypka. :Rarity: Mogłabyś spróbować szczęścia, chociaż raz. Widzisz jaki Flash jest smutny. :Fluttershy: Mają rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy wy chcecie mnie z nim swatać? :Rainbow Dash: Zaufaj mi. Nie znam drugiego przystojniaka niż on. :[[Nie znasz drugiego jak jeden on]] :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha No dobra.... zgoda. Pogadam z nim. :Twilight Sparkle: Flash? Masz chwilę? :Fliash Sentry: Oczywiście. :Twilight Sparkle: Możebyśmy tak wyszli... :Flash Sentry: Jasne. Idziemy. :Rainbow Dash: Zadziałało. :piątki :Flash Sentry: Wiesz... za nim poznałem ciebie... to była taka jedna dziewczyna taka jak ty. Mówiąc szczerze, była z nie z tego świata. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, to było... miłe. Tak sądzę. :Flash Sentry: Szkoda, że nie miałem okazji, by spędzić z nią dużo czasu, ale teraz.. gdy poznałem ciebie, z naszego świata, to teraz mam okazję. Dla każdego młodego faceta byłabyś... :Twilight Sparkle: Jaka? :Flash Sentry: Eee... Atrakcyjna... :Twilight sparkle: Serio? :Flash Sentry: No pewnie. :Twilight Sparkle: A co ci się we mnie podoba? :Flash Sentry: No więc... wdech i wzdycha jest mądra, miła, zabawna, wspaniała i.... :Twilight sparkle: Ładna? :Flash Sentry: Więcej. Piękna. W życiu nie widziałem piękniejszej dziewczyny. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, jaki ty jesteś słodki. :i Flash zatrzymują się :Flash Sentry: Czekałem na to od bardzo dawna. :i Flash przygotowują się do pocałunku :Twilight Sparkle: Przypomniałam sobie, że muszę wrócić do domu, bo mamy dalsze poszukiwania dwóch fragmentów ankha. Na razie. :Flash Sentry: To na razie... wzdycha.. O żesz, znowu... :wchodzi do środka zmartwiomy :Rainbow Dash: No, jak poszło? :Flash Sentry: No... Nieźle..wzdycha :Rarity: Wygląda jak zbity pies. :Pinkie Pie: To już biją innych? :Rarity: Nie, nie. Mówię, że markotny. :Hunter Nighthawk: Musimy ruszać. Już czas znaleźć kolejne części. :Hunter Nighthawk: Według mapy fragment ankha znajduje się tutaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Zmodyfikowałam wykrywacz metalu, dzięki, któremu znajdziemy trzeci fragment. :Rainbow Dash: Ty to masz łeb. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam coś. :Rainbow Dash: Pierwsza! Znalazłam. :Mortis: No, no, no. Oszczędziliście nam sporo trudów, by znaleźć te fragmenty. To bez znaczenia. Oddajcie nam fragmenty, a nic wam się nie stanie. :Sunset Shimmer: Nigdy! :Applejack: W twoich snach krwiopijco! :Mortis: Wasza sprawa. Atakować! :do walki :Timor: Wgryzę się w twoją szyję. :Flash Sentry: Twilight! :rzuca się na Twilight, ale Flash odpiera atak kijem baseballowym :Twilight Sparkle: Flash.. ty.. uratowałeś mnie... :Flash Sentry: Trzeba sobie nawzajem pomóc. :Mortis: Nie możesz z nami wygrać, głupcze! Jestem silniejszy i szybszy od ciebie! :Hunter Nighthawk: I gadasz jak najęty. :Mortis: Gdy zdobędziemy wszystkie fragmenty, to nic nas nie powstrzyma! Żadne światło nas nie zniszczy, gdy staniemy się nieśmiertelni! :Malum: się złośliwie Zgłodniałem od jakiegoś czasu. Ciekawe jak twoja krew będzie smakować. :Rainbow Dash: Nażryj się granat czosnkowy do ust Maluma tego! :wybucha i Maluma poczuł czosnek :Maluim: kaszle i wzdycha Znowu czosnek! Jak ja nienawidzę czosnku! gwałtownie kaszle :chce rzucić się na Fluttershy, ale Rainbow Dash odpiera atak :Rainbow Dash: Ten cios nazywa się kopnięcie smoka. :Mortis że świta: Dzisiaj macie szczęście. Ale następnym razem walka będzie wyglądać inaczej! Odwrót chłopcy! :Appejack: Niedowiary! Udało się! Mamy już trzeci fragment. Został tylko ostatni! :Hunter Nighthawk: Zaćmienie niebawem się zacznie. Musimy się śpieszyć. :Mortis: ze wściekłości Nie do wiary! Mieliśmy tę część w garści! Zaćmienie już niedługo, a my nie mamy żadnych fragmentów! Ten przeklęty łowca i dziewczyny, chcą zniweczyć nasz plan! A ja do tego nie dopuszczę! ze spokojem Musi być jakiś sposób! :Malum: Może by wysłać szpiega. :Mortis: To bez sensu! :Malum: Miałem na myśli, że w naszych szeregach masz dziewczynę, którą zahipnotyzowałeś. Może ona nam w tym pomoże. :Mortis: To jest myśl. No Malum, jednak twój mały móżdżek się na coś przydaje. Trixie! :Trixie: Wołałeś mnie? :Mortis: Dowiedz się od nich o czwartej kryjówce ostatniego fragmentu ankha. :Trixie: Jak sobie życzysz. :Mortis: Tym razem, pożałują, że zadarli nie z tymi wampirami co trzeba. :[[Łowów czas]] :przygotowują broń przeciwko wampirom :Hunter Nighthawk: Okej. Ostatnia kryjówka fragmentu znajduje się tutaj! :Sunset Shimmer: To szkoła Canterlot! :Hunter Nighthawk: Mianowicie gdzieś przy pomniku tej szkoły. :Trixie: A więc to tak? Muszę znaleźć inną drogę, by ich prześcignąć. :bada beton :Trixie: Bingo! płytę i zabiera fragment. Potem wkłada płytę spowrotem :Trixie: Oho! Słyszę ich! Muszę się ulotnić! :Hunter Nighthawk: Jesteśmy. Ostatnia kryjówka fragmentu ankha. :Rainbow Dash: No to bierzemy! :Sunset Shimmer: Chwila... Coś tu nie gra. płytę. O nie! Czwarty fragment! Nie ma go! :Hunter Nighthawk: Co!? Ktoś przed nami był! :Rainbow Dash: Patrzcie! Ślady butów! :Hunter Nighthawk: Prowadzą tam tędy! Prowadzą na cmentarz. :Sunset Shimmer: To właśnie tam wampiry mają kryjówkę. :Hunter Nighthawk: Naprzód! :Twilight Sparkle: Ślady prowadzą tam! :Fluttershy: Do tej krypty? Podobno tam są kości... :Hunter Nighthawk: Jeśli mamy odzyskać fragment przed zaćmieniem to musimy tam wejść. :drzwi do krypty i wchodzą do środka :Rarity: Rany tu jest obrzydliwie, zimno i strasznie śmierdzi. :Rainbow Dash: Niezłą kryjówkę tu urządzili jak dla nich. :Hunter Nighthawk: Pamiętajcie, wampiry mogą czaić się wszędzie w tych zakamarkach. :Mortis: No proszę, proszę! Czyżbyście szukali ostatniej części? się złowrogo Jest moja! Niedługo trzy pozostałe także będą moje! :się Timor, Malum i Ferus wraz z wampirzymi poddanymi :Mortis: A teraz, oddajcie mi trzy fragmenty, już! :Rainbow Dash: Nigdy! :Mortis: Jak chcecie. palcami Brać ich! :się walka :Ferus: Rozerwę cię na strzępy! się z rykiem :Appejack: Chciałbyś. :Malum: się Chodź no tu! :Pinkie Pie: Jestem Tutaj! I tutaj! I znów tutaj! naciąga kamizelkę na twarz Maluma :Malum: Hej! Nic nie widzę! :Mortis: Co tak się guzdracie! Wykończcie ich! :Nighthawk za pomocą chwytaka na lince odbiera czwarty fragment :Mortis: Co!? Nie!!! :Hunter Nighthawk: Mamy już wszystkie! Wracamy na powierzchnię! :Mortis: warczy Gonić ich! :Hunter Nighthawk: Teraz musimy je zniszczyć za nim... :się zaciemnia przez zaćmienie słońca :Fluttershy: Obawiam się, że już za późno. :Twilight sparkle: Zaćmienie Słońca! Nie widziałam tak pięknego zjawiska od lat. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma czasu na podziwianie. :Mortis: I słusznie! To wręcz idealny moment, by odzyskać nieśmiertelność. Oddajcie je już! :Hunter Nighthawk: Chciałbyś! cztery fragmenty w każdą stronę i inni je złapali :Mortis: Odebrać im idioci! :do łapanki :Pinkie Pie: Podanie do ciebie! :łapie :Ferus: wraczy Oddaj ten fragment mała! :ucieka a Ferus ją goni :Fluttershy: O nie! :Ferus: Nie ma ucieczki dla ciebie! :szczeka i wgryza się w tył :Ferus: z bólu Zabierzcie go! Zabeirzcie go! krzyczy :Fluttershy: Dzięki Spike. :Rainbow Dash: Orientuj się Appejack! :łapie fragment :rzuca się na Appejack :Malum: się Wgryzę się w twoją szyję. :Appejack: czosnek Wgryź się w to! czosnek do ust Maluma :Malum: i wzdycha No nie! Znowu! Jak ja nie cierpię czosnku! kaszle Nie czuję swego gardła! :Twilight Sparkle: Łap Rarity! :łapie :Timor: Oddaj fragment złotko. :Rarity: Nie oddam, chyba, że mnie o to poprosisz. :rzuca się na nią, ale Sunset Shimmer rzuca granatem czosnkowym i wybucha :Timor: kaszle :Rarity: Teraz ty łap! :Sentry łapie, ale Mortis zabiera :Mortis: Tak! :Nighthawk za pomocą chwytaka zabiera fragment :Mortis: Co? warczy :Hunter Nightawk: Łap! :Sparkle łapie :Mortis: Timor! Zabierz jej to! :rzuca się na nią, ale Flash się pojawia :Flash Sentry: Zostaw ją! w Timora kijem Baseballowym :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki Flash... Sunset Łap! :Shimmer łapie :podchodzi do Sunset Shimmer od tyłu, zabiera część i łapie Sunset :Mortis: Ja to wezmę! :Sunset Shimmer: Puszczaj mnie! :Mortis: Przerwać Walkę! :przestali :Mortis: Dobrze wam radzę! Oddajcie nam fragmenty, albo wasza przyjaciółka zostanie ugryziona i dołączy do grona wiecznie żywych! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie słuchajcie go! Jeśli dostaną te fragmenty to będzie za późno! :Mortis: Macie 5 sekund, żeby podjąć decyzję! Raz. :Rainbow Dash: Co mamy zrobić? :Mortis: Dwa... swe kły :Pinkie Pie: Już oblizuje kły! :Mortis: Trzy... Cztery... szeroko usta obnażając kły. :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! się Dostaniesz te fragmenty. Ale najpierw ją wypuść. :w szoku :Mortis: Mądra decyzja... Sunset Shimmer Odebrać im części! :Ferus i Malum zabierają im fragmenty ankha :Mortis: To jest to! Dzień wypłaty! się złowieszczo Dalej chłopcy! Złączmy je razem! :łączą fragmenty ankha :energii, przy którym wampirom wyrastają skrzydła, uszy i ogon kucyka-wampira :wzdychają z przerażenia :Mortis: się złowieszczo Czuje cie to chłopaki? Czuję jak nieśmiertelność płynie w naszych żyłach! Jesteśmy o wiele potężniejsi niż kiedykolwiek! :Timor: Żadne światło a zwłaszcza słoneczne nas nie zdoła zniszczyć. Za dnia będziemy mogli siać w tym świecie terror! :Ferus: Mnie się zdaje, bo chyba czuję coś pysznego! :Malum: Super! Bo zrobiłem się głodny! :Mortis: Brać je! :atakują i otaczając ich śmiejąc się złowieszczo :rzuca granatem czosnkowym w Maluma, lecz on łapie mocą telekinetyczną i gniecie go :Malum: Myślisz że ja znów się na to nabiorę? :Ferus Fluttershy: Może polatamy? :Fluttershy: krzyczy Postaw mnie! Ja mam lęk wysokości! i zasłania oczy Puść mnie. :Ferus: Jak sobie życzysz. Fluttershy, która krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! i łapie Fluttershy :Fluttershy: Oh, dzięki Rainbow. :Mortis: Nie macie z nami szans! :Sentry próbuje zadać cios kijem baseballowym w Timora, lecz ten teleportuje się, zachodzi od tyłu i zabiebra mu :Timor: Drugi raz nie dam się zaskoczyć! kij baseballowy :Nighthawk rzuca w Mortisa ostrza, lecz on swoją mocą niszczy je ich :Mortis ironicznie: Żałosne. :Sunset Simmer: To chyba koniec dziewczyny. Chcę wasz przeprosić was, a zwłaszcza ciebie Twilight, że cię w to wpakowałam. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma za co. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółkami jakich miałam. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół aż do teraz. :Rainbow Dash: Co prawda nie jesteś Twilight z Equestii, ale miałyśmy okazję poznać drugą prawdziwą ciebie. :Twilight sparkle: Cieszę się, że miałam okazję nawiązać nową przyjaźń. :się do siebie :Mortis: Jakież to sentymentalne! Aż mi się niedobrze robi! Ale dość tych sentymentów! Od razu was wykończymy! Do dzieła! :nietoperze-awatary z pierścieni i w tych postaciach atakują :Mortis: złowieszczo :dym i widać, że przyjacółki są chronione przez pole :Mortis: Co!? To jest.. niemożliwe. :Twilight Sparkle: Co?.. Co się stało? :Sunset Shimmer: To magia przyjaźni. Ochrania nas przed atakami wampirów. :Twilight Sparkle: Niewiarygodne... :kucykować :Mortis: Posiadacie Equestriańską Magię!? To niemożliwie! To my jesteśmy potężni! :Twilight sparkle: I tu się mylicie! Ponieważ drzemie w nas magia potężniejsza niż jakakolwiek inna moc. Dzięki moim nowym przyjaciółkom zrozumiałam w końcu, że magia przyjaźni czyni cuda. To my stanowimy harmonię w tym świecie. I razem jesteśmy potężniejsze i potrafimy przezwyciężyć wszystko. Może sądzić co chcecie, ale i tak nie jesteście lepsi niż plugawy jad, który płynie w waszych żyłach. :Mortis: Bądźcie przeklęte! Zniszczyć je! :próbuja atakować, lecz pole je chorni :bohaterki utworzyły alikorna-awatara :Ferus: O, o... :Główne Bohaterki: Przyjaźń to Magia! :Malum: Co teraz zrobimy? :Mortis: W tej sytuacji powinniś my... Wiać! :strzela tęczowym promieniem w wampiry w wyniku czego ankh i pierścienie pękają :eksplozja :leżą na ziemi i jęczą i ledwo stają na nogach :Mortis: Wy... nie możecie nas... pokonać. Jesteście tylko... zwykłymi... słabymi.... dziewczynami! :Twilight sparkle: Nie jesteśmy zwykłymi i słabymi dziewczynami. Jesteśmy niezwykłymi i bardzo silnymi dziewczynami! :Mortis: To jest niemożliwe... przecież to my jesteśmy potęzniejsi dysponując nieśmiertelnością... :Sunset Shimmer: Po pierwsze: ankh i wasze pierścienie zostały zniszczone. :Rainbow Dash: A po drugie: zaćmienie słońca właśnie dobiegło końca. :Mortis: Co? :patrzą w górę :Mortis: O, nie. :Malum: Czy to znaczy, że już po nas? :Timor: Oh, Przymknij się! :świeci a wampiry w agoni obracają się w pył :Pinkie Pie: No i obrócili się w pył. Wypadałoby to postrzątać. :wychodzą z krypty skołowani :Appejack: Popatrzcie. Ludzie wrócili do normy :ludzi skołowanych :Trixie: Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić co ja tu robię na cmentarzu? :Sunset Shimmer: To długa historia. :Fluttershy: Udało się nam. Pokonałyśmy wampiry. :Pinkie Pie: Trzeba to uczcić! :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. Ale nie pokonałam tych wampirów sama. Wy mi wszyscy pomogliście. Zrozumiałam teraz, że przyjaźń to magia. Flash. Dzięki, że mnie ocaliłeś i to dwukrotnie. Jestem pod wrażeniem. :Flash Sentry: Tak czy siak... to na czym to było? :Twilight Sparkle: Na tym! Flasha i całuje go :Flash Sentry: zaskoczony Wow! Ale odlot! :Sunset Shimmer: Naprawdę musisz już isć? :Hunter Nighthawk: Tak. Ponieważ wampiry zostały unicestwione, Uznam, że misja jest już zakończona sukcesem. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcemy ci podziękować za to, że pomogłeś nam pokonać wampiry. Bez ciebie to nie dałybyśmy rady. :Hunter Nighthawk: Wzajemnie. No cóż, na mnie już czas. Żegnajcie przyjaciółki. Może się kiedyś spotkamy. :Rainbow Dash: Niezły koleś z tego Huntera. Mogłam przy okazji nauczyć się chwytów. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiecie, nigdy w całym moim życiu nie miałam tak wyjątkowych przyjaciółek jak wy. Dzięki wam na nowo sie odnalazłam w tym świecie. :Sunset Shimmer: To dla mnie zaszczyt. :się :Sunset Shimmer: tle Droga Księżniczko Twilight, :Wraz z prawdziwą Twilight, Flashem i łowcą wampirów, udało nam się pokonać wampiry, które chciały posiąść nieśmertelność i zza dnia siać terror. Teraz gdy nasza Twilight została przyjaciółką na zawsze i postanowiłyśmy na nowo się zapoznać i nadrobić stracone zaległości. :Twoja przyjaciółka, Sunset Shimmer. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Scenariusze